


i found god on the corner of first and amistad

by DiscoCritic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: 'you found me' by the fray, Gen, Inspired by Music, Meeting God, but i got inspired by listening to this song on a loop and i had to write it, god is wearing a bowler hat, i know it's a different style than i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/pseuds/DiscoCritic
Summary: "Where am I?" the Kobra Kid asks.





	i found god on the corner of first and amistad

There is a blast of heat tearing at his chest, and then there is not.

He is colder than normal. It is the slightest bit unsettling.

"Where am I?" the Kobra Kid asks.

He is somewhere foreign. There is fog. He sees a man standing beside him underneath a dim lamp post.

They are both on the corner of a street. Wrinkles line the other man's eyes. He takes a drag from his cigarette, which is nearly to the filter, and gazes west.

"Where do you think?" he says. He is wearing a bowler hat.

Kobra wants to shrug. But he does not move. He senses that this is not the time.

"Purgatory," he answers, half-jokingly.

He waits for a smile, a laugh. He receives nothing but a curt nod. He is startled.

"What—"

And then he stops himself. This is still not the time.

He admires the stretching sunset, which is the only thing not enveloped by the fog.

They are quiet for a time. They simply exist.

Later (he does not know how much later) the man puts out his cigarette and frowns. "Sometimes," he begins, "there is not enough silence in one's life. So you must make your own."

He takes a step toward Kobra and places a smooth rock in his hand. One side of his face curves up in what may be a smile.

Then the Kobra Kid opens his eyes, and he is in the dust. There is a black pebble in his hand. A patch of what used to be his jacket dissolves into ash. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul are staring down at him with wide eyes.

"I saw God," Kobra says, by way of explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> i write things and make headcanons. follow me on tumblr @discocritic and request danger days ficlets!


End file.
